Can this be Real?
by macdeniken
Summary: Chapter 15- Lizzie is about to marry Ethan, but someone is getting in her way. Lizzie and Gordo, of course
1. Chapter 1

A/N- this story came to me randomly, and I thought maybe someone would like it.  
  
I am introducing this right before Valentines Day  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
*Flashback to two months ago, 2013 *  
  
Lizzie and Ethan were out on a date for their four- year anniversary. They started dating in the middle of college and their relationship was pretty strong, so it seemed natural that they would eventually get married. After dinner, they went wandered outside to the fountain, and Ethan all the sudden started to get nervous.  
  
Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks and stopped her as well.  
  
"Lizzie," Ethan said as he got down on his knee, "Will you marry me?"  
  
Lizzie was stunned at first, but then remembered that this was what she wanted, so she accepted him and gave him a kiss.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Lizzie wanted to get married to Ethan all her life, right? If so, then why was she having all these worries and doubts. She began to argue with her own suspicions of wanting to marry Ethan for so long, that their relationship was no longer about love. It was about marrying Ethan and being his bride.  
  
Lizzie was confused. She liked Ethan for the longest time and when he started liking her back, it was her who cheated on her boyfriend to win Ethan's affection. She lied about her whereabouts and snuck in and out of her dorm room. All for Ethan.  
  
Once she had Ethan, she felt like she was committing a sin of some sort. Sure, she never had sex with Ethan while she dated her then-boyfriend, and life-long friend, David Gordon, heck, they never even kissed. Those acts were against her morals. After their third secret date, which Ethan had no idea was secret, Lizzie finally confronted David (commonly called "Gordo") about this relationship and explained that she needed to explore her options more, and this was an opportunity. That was four years ago. Since then, Gordo continued college and eventually moved away. Lizzie only heard the name David Gordon in movies or television because Gordo was now a producer/director of some company while Lizzie continued to live in LA and worked as a marketing agent for a shoe company.  
  
That is why Lizzie was having doubts . . .no, not because of the shoes, but because of her Gordo. Gordo and Lizzie never contacted each other. He took the break-up pretty hard and Lizzie figured he wanted nothing to do with her.  
  
Telling people was another story. Her best friend, Miranda, still enjoying the single life, said that her feelings are probably just going on because marriage is a big step and is so secluded. Jo, her mom, said that it was probably just nerves, and in the end, she will be true to her heart. Ethan thought. . . well, he didn't think about this, because Lizzie never explained this feeling to him, because she agreed that this was probably just temporary.  
  
As Lizzie daydreamed about everything while sitting in her chair at her office, she hardly noticed when Janet, a coworker at the agency, came in for the latest gossip.  
  
"Sorry for interrupting, but I have news for you," Janet said as she invited herself into a chair and took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"W-what?" Lizzie said, getting out of her daydream.  
  
"You need more sleep. Anyway, you will never guess who I saw together last night!"  
  
"Who?" Lizzie said. Gossip was something that would never fascinate anyone as much as it did Janet.  
  
"Jake from machinery and Hilda from design. You didn't hear it from me, though," Janet said as she took another sip of her coffee.  
  
"Really? Jake with . . .Hilda? But she is so . . ." Lizzie started.  
  
"So vanilla? I know, but maybe there is more to her. Never underestimate the power of a beautiful man," Janet said in her thick New York accent.  
  
Lizzie smirked.  
  
"Oh, and speaking of beautiful, I hear the new director we are hiring is not only fabulous, but also gorgeous. He is a little younger, but I will manage. What is in a number, anyway?" Janet said.  
  
"Really? We have a new director? I didn't know that. When did this happen?" Lizzie said as she looked at the papers on her desks for some sort of notice.  
  
"Harry? Oh, he moved away . . .or maybe we fired him. I don't remember, but that isn't important. The important thing is that the new guy has talent, and he is single," Janet said.  
  
Janet had dark hair and was in her early thirties.  
  
"Really? What is his name?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I don't know. Something Gordon or something like that?" Janet responded.  
  
A/N Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Fanfiction.net was ready sooner than I expected, and I figured if I explained Gordo's side, perhaps, the story would make more sense. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! The shoe company is mine, and so is the name of the shoe. Oh, and Janet and Mr. Gilman. . . and the secretary. But all in all, the things I own are small.  
  
This is Gordo's Life in this chapter  
Chapter Two  
  
David Gordon had been living the great life in LA ever since the end of college. After college, he stayed in LA, became a director and producer of small films, commercials, and documentaries. He liked his life. It took some getting used to, but he quickly settled down and adjusted to working life.  
  
One might be thinking how he took the break-up with Lizzie. Well, he blamed himself for it because he was not always focusing on Lizzie, but graduation. When she did break up with him, it made him realize how much he loved Lizzie, but at the same time he should learn from his mistakes. He dated a few women in the past, but none of them were what suited him. He knew what he wanted-Lizzie McGuire, but at the same time, he knew she didn't feel the same way. Life went on, and he had adjusted to life without Lizzie.  
  
Gordo was currently seeing a woman who he realized was not right for him. They met at a party, but she was just not his type. She was high maintenance and pretty much a brat. She was also really dumb and oblivious. Gordo wanted out of this relationship, but didn't know how to escape. He planned on breaking up with her soon.  
  
When Gordo woke up this morning, he was already running late, so he got dressed and drove to his office without even showering or anything.  
  
As soon as he reached his office, the office secretary said, "You are late."  
  
"I know. I overslept. Do you have any messages for me?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Gilman wants to see you in his office as soon as possible," The secretary replied. Gilman was the head of the company Gordo worked through.  
  
"Okay, thanks," Gordo said as he went to his own office and put it stuff down. He then went to Gilman's office.  
  
"David, my boy! How good to see that you decided to join us!" Gilman said.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. You wanted to see me?" Gordo said.  
  
"Ah, yes. I have a project for you that I think you may like. You remember that shoe company, Killian? Well, their former director was fired the other day, and so they are looking for a new director," Gilman started.  
  
"Killian? Isn't that the company with the new Glaciers?" Gordo said.  
  
"Yes, that is them. Well, anyway, they called the other day and explained they were looking for some new ideas and fresh faces for their new layout for the ads for their up-and-coming Glacier Frontiers, and I suggested you immediately. What do you think?"  
  
"Wow. I love those shoes! I would be honored. When do I start?"  
  
"Good! I was a little worried you would think this was below your quality, but I definitely think you would do a good job. Now, since this is a big company, they want to set up several meetings and want everything to be perfect, so this could take a while, and if they like you, it could last even longer. They want to have a meeting with you tomorrow in their marketing offices in LA with the people helping, and they want to have a say in what happens. I think this could really be good for you," Gilman said.  
  
"Thank you, again. I can't wait," Gordo said.  
  
"Good. You meet tomorrow at about ten for the first meeting, and here are some directions," Gilman handed Gordo a set of directions, "When you get to the second floor, ask for Janet Lightfoot. She will help you find your way around and explain some things, and then the actual meeting starts at 11:30. I will be there for the meeting. Anything else? Oh, here is a notebook of things about the company and the ad campaign that you might want to look over or do research over. Good luck!"  
  
Gordo left Gilman's office and headed to his own to work on other things. Right now, he was working on a documentary about elephants, and the editors and director were working with him as the producer currently because it was almost finished. After a call or two about that project and lunch, and more calls and meetings with the editor and director, he left for the day.  
  
He had a date with the girl he was seeing that night. Tonight was going to be the night is broke it off with her. He had it planned. He would tell her that night that the relationship was not working out. It shouldn't be too hard to tell her, they had only seen each other for about two weeks. They were going to dinner that night.  
  
He decided to meet her at the restaurant, so they met at the restaurant at seven. Gordo was nervous, because situations like this were never his strong suit, but then again he never really had a situation like this. (He didn't date all that much, and all the girls he dated usually broke it off with him) As soon as they were seated and ordered their meals, Gordo's nervousness had turned really obvious to everyone, but Amber, the girl he was about to stop dating.  
  
"And, then I went to go get my nails done, and the lady was like 'what color do you want them?' What kind of question is that? I get a manicure every week at this place, and it is always the same color. I am thinking about changing manicurists. What do you think?" Amber said as she took a sip of her water. "Eh! This water tastes like tap. I should make a complaint to the manager. Well?"  
  
"Uh, well what?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Duh!" She laughed lightly. "About the manicure problem?"  
  
"I don't know, do what you want," Gordo said. He was preoccupied.  
  
"You don't care? What is up with you tonight? Are you feeling okay?" Amber asked.  
  
"I am fine. Listen, Amber, I don't think this is going to work out." Gordo started.  
  
"I know. I like my nails the way they were," Amber said, still not getting the picture.  
  
"No, I am talking about us. I don't think we are going to work out."  
  
"Are- are you breaking up with me? Why?"  
  
"Well, I just don't think you and I are right for each other, that is all."  
  
"What? We are perfect for each other. You have a great career, and I have my modeling career. What could be wrong? It's not- It's not another woman is it?" Amber asked. He was lucky there weren't a lot of people in the restaurant, because every one of them started to turn their heads.  
  
"No- it is not another woman- its just I am not ready for a relationship," Gordo said, trying to blame it on himself.  
  
Amber started to cry loudly, which made everyone star at Gordo. "It is the Valentine Sydrome, isn't it?" Amber started.  
  
Gordo looked confused.  
  
"You know, boy meets girl, boy dates girl, and then breaks up with girl because Valentine's Day is right around the corner," Amber explained.  
  
"But it is only November. Valentine's Day isn't for another four months."  
  
"Yeah, well, it is the stuff leading up to Valentine's Day. First, there is Thanksgiving, which you fear because you meet the family, and then there is Christmas, which is again dealing with family, and then, eventually Valentine's Day. You don't want to spend all this money on me."  
  
"No, that isn't true. All I said was that we aren't meant for each other, and we have only been dating two weeks."  
  
"That is why, David, I am breaking up with you," Amber said, and then she stormed out of the restaurant.  
  
Along with the whole restaurant, Gordo sat there confused. The whole restaurant didn't know which side to take, so they carried on with their meals in silence. As soon as Gordo finished his meal, he left.  
  
The night was still young, so Gordo did not go to sleep right away. Instead, he decided to look at the notebook his boss handed him of the account he was about to be involved in.  
  
Enclosed in the notebook was a series of magazine ads and storyboards for past Killian ads. The latest ones were Gordo's favorite, especially for the Glaciers. He had a pair, and discovered they were great for walking, and was very comfortable. Killian was a fairly new company, about ten years old, and it was based in Colorado. Their main factory was in Colorado, but everything else was in LA. The original Killian Glacier came out about a year ago, and the slogan was "Glaciers- A Comfort. A Style. An Art. Which would you pick?" The advertisements were pictures the shoe compared to a couch, a pair of tacky sunglasses, and a famous painting. The commercial was pretty similar, except with people acting.  
  
After looking through the advertisements and notebook and glancing through the history of the company, he put dropped the notebook on the floor and started to watch television on his couch. Only, after he dropped the notebook, he noticed a slip of paper fall out of the notebook. Gordo leaned down to put the slip of paper back in the notebook, but decided to read it.  
  
The slip of paper was a drawing of a shoe and its slogan, and Gordo could tell that the picture took a long time, and was about to put it away when he noticed the signature- "Elizabeth M."  
  
"It couldn't be," he thought as he finally put it away. He decided the paper didn't mean anything. He had a meeting to go to and didn't have time to be curious about this. He went to bed early that night. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Hey! Me again. This weekend should be a good weekend to update all my stories, so bare with me. Please review and tell me what you think. Should I keep going? Halt? What?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the abnormal characters.  
Chapter Three  
  
* Lizzie*  
  
The next morning, Lizzie woke up, went to work and as soon as she got into her office, Janet appeared.  
  
"Good morning, Elizabeth. How are you? Here is your hot chocolate," Janet said as she handed Lizzie a cup of hot chocolate.  
  
"Good. So, what is on today's agenda?" Lizzie asked as she took a sip of her drink.  
  
"Well, that hot new director is coming in and I am supposed to give him a tour," Janet said as she rolled her eyes. "I tell you, this company takes me for granted. I have worked here for a long time, and you would think they would make me feel more important."  
  
"You mean this Gordon guy?" Lizzie asked. She decided the Gordon was a coincidence.  
  
"Yeah. In fact, here is his bio info, in case you need it for the meeting we are all having," Janet said as she reached into her bag and handed Lizzie a piece of paper.  
  
Lizzie looked at the sheet of paper. Name: David Gordon. David Gordon was born in-  
  
Hold on, did that paper just say what she thought it just said. Oh no! It really was Gordo. Gordo was not somebody she wanted to see today. She felt guilty about the past and scared about the confrontation.  
  
"Uh, Janet," Lizzie started. "You are going to have to count me out of this meeting."  
  
"What? Why?" Janet said as she took a seat.  
  
"Well, it's a long story, but let's just say that I would be helping the process if I didn't show up," Lizzie said.  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"Well, Gordo- I mean David Gordon is sort of an old flame and-," Lizzie started.  
  
"Oh, I see, and he was a rotten person who cheated on you. What a slime ball," Janet said.  
  
"Actually, I sort of cheated on him, and well we haven't spoken since."  
  
"So what is the problem?"  
  
"He and I have a long history, and I don't want personal relationships to mix with business ones," Lizzie said.  
  
"But I thought you were engaged."  
  
"I am. . .to the guy I cheated on him."  
  
"Ouch," Janet said, and the room was silent for another minute. "What am I supposed to say if someone asks about you?"  
  
"I don't know. Say I am sick."  
  
"Does he know you work here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then, maybe there is a way we can avoid this without you having to leave or anything."  
  
"How?" Lizzie asked thinking this plan would never work.  
  
"Well, hang out in your office while I give the tour and keep the doors closed," Janet said.  
  
"What about the meeting?"  
  
"Well, in order to model shoes and accessories, we have to have to have model feet, and with model feet, come a model body, and with a model body, comes a wig. I will go and find a wig for you," Janet said.  
  
"What about my name?"  
  
"I will call you something else. The other people won't notice." Janet said as she hurried up the door. This was some wacky plan.  
  
Lizzie prepared to lock herself in her room and Janet gave her the wig when she heard the elevator door open, and someone introduce himself as David Gordon who sounded like Gordo. She sighed a relief and continued working.  
*Meanwhile Gordo.*  
  
Gordo was determined to be on time for this appointment, so he woke up early and got ready and almost sped to the office where he was supposed to be. He wound up being about five minutes early.  
  
Once at the building, he asked the front desk where to go, and the lady directed him to the second floor. Once on the second floor, he asked the floor desk where to find Janet Lightfoot, and the man directed him to her, and as soon as he saw her, she stuck out her head and said, "Hi! I am Janet Lightfoot. You can call me Janet. I am a secretary here at Killian. You must be David Gordon. I am honored to have you here," Janet said.  
  
Gordo could tell Janet felt awkward about this meeting, as she seemed a little fake. "I am pleased to be here. So, um, where should we begin?"  
  
"Well, I suppose I will give you a tour. Are you the only person in your party?"  
  
"Yes. My boss is coming for the meeting."  
  
"Okay. Well, I suppose I will start by giving a tour."  
  
"Um, sure, okay."  
  
Janet led Gordo through the elevator, and they went down to the lowest level first, and once they got out, Gordo saw a huge factory with a lot of machines and people. Janet explained about the history and the concept of the Glacier and all the other shoes. The walked him around and Gordo tried to seem interested in the building, but he had to admit this was a little boring.  
  
Once finished there, she let him see the next level, which were the design and shoe engineers. She talked a little about the designers and everything and met with the designer of the Glacier and they talked for a while.  
  
After that, she led him to the place where people ordered their shoes from a catalog or online. After a bref moment there, she went back to the offices, and gave him a tour of the offices and the people. A lot of people seemed busy on the phone or on the computer, but he had a chance to meet a lot of people.  
  
As the tour was about to wrap up, Gordo asked, "This is going to sound weird, but do you have a highlighter I can borrow?"  
  
"Um, yeah, hold on," Janet responded. She walked toward a closed office door and said, "You stay here, and I will be right back." She smiled and opened the door just enough so she could slip in and closed the door once she was in.  
  
Gordo waited patiently as Janet was looking for a highlighter. At one point he took out his bag to get a pen, but after digging in his bag, he realized he didn't have a Sharpie. Not thinking it would be any big deal and assuming the place Janet entered was an office supply college, he opened the door. Once in, he realized it was an office, and saw a mortified blonde woman sitting at her desk on the phone starring at him. The woman hung up the phone and just sat there.  
  
"I am so sorry. I thought someone was in here getting me something," he said as he started to walk out the door, but then he heard a voice from another door, across the room.  
  
"Lizzie are you off the phone? Good, well, the guy seems like a nice guy. I don't know why you can't let bygones be bygones. Also, I think he would be good-" Just then, Janet came from the other door that she was yelling from and saw that Gordo was standing right there. That shut Janet up almost immediately.  
  
The room was dead silent for a minute, until Janet spoke up. "May I help you?" She asked nervously.  
  
"Uh," Gordo looked at the woman at the desk. "Yeah, I forgot to ask you for a permanent marker."  
  
"Oh," Janet looked at Lizzie who still seemed mortified. "Well, I will be right back. Here is a highlighter." Janet handed him a highlighter.  
  
"Thanks," Gordo said meekly as Janet went back into the room, which was apparently a closet. Janet left Gordo and Lizzie alone, and the place was silent. Lizzie was praying Gordo did not put two and two together, but unfortunately the look on his face seemed to tell that he knew exactly who she was. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Thank you so much for the reviews! I am very appreciative. I am going to try to update all my stories this weekend. Next week will be good also because we have a week off of school and I am not going anyway for it. Well, me dad may be taking to computer away, but I will try and do my best.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any of the other characters associated with the show.  
Chapter Three  
  
"Lizzie?" Gordo asked as he looked at her like he couldn't believe her.  
  
"Gordo? Hi!" Lizzie said as she smiled fakely. "I had no idea you would be here," she lied.  
  
"Neither did I. I mean, I had no idea you worked here," Gordo said. That was then the room once again, became silent.  
  
Finally, Janet reappeared to join Lizzie and Gordo in the room. Janet noticed they were silent. "Here is a pen, Mr. Gordon," she said. He took the pen.  
  
"Thank you," Gordo said. The room was once again silent.  
  
Janet could hardly stand the silence. "So, Mr. Gordon, I assume you know Elizabeth."  
  
Lizzie glared at Janet who didn't seem to notice. Lizzie told her the story this morning and did not want to discuss this now. Gordo, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice the glare either.  
  
"Um," he started as he looked at Lizzie who was staring at the ground. "Yeah, we used to know each other back in school. Time has passed though, and I haven't seen her for four years," Gordo said.  
  
Janet took a seat. They didn't have to be at their meeting for another couple of minutes. "Really? Why did you stop?" Janet asked. Lizzie looked at her like she was crazy, but Janet looked like she had the situation under control.  
  
"Well, I moved away and we lost touch," Gordo said. Lizzie was shocked that he didn't say anything about the cheating.  
  
"Oh," Janet started, "Wh-. . ."  
  
Janet was cut off by a knock on the door. Gordo sighed of relief and so did Lizzie. Lizzie got up to answer the door. On the other side were a few coworkers as well as Gordo's boss, Mr. Gilman. Lizzie let them in as someone said the meeting would start in five minutes. Everyone introduced himself or herself. "David, what do you think?" Mr. Gilman asked.  
  
"Well, sir. It looks fun. It should be fun to work with these people," Gordo said as Mr. Gilman smiled. Mr. Gilman talked a lot for the new couple of minutes about Gordo and his accomplishments and how excited he was to do this. Eventually it was time for the meeting.  
  
Once in the meeting, Killian talked a bit about the Glacier and the ideas they had and then asked Gordo to give his opinion. Lizzie kept quiet in the corner wishing they all would disappear.  
  
"Well, I reviewed the notebook I was given, and I have to say I am very impressed with the past ad campaigns for the Glacier," Gordo said. He was trying to keep this as professional as possible and specifically tried to ignore Lizzie.  
  
"Well, that was mostly done by our great marketing agent and creative genius, Elizabeth McGuire. She came up with the slogan and ideas for the ads on paper," an older man beamed. He seemed to be Lizzie's boss.  
  
"Really? That is nice. What are the ideas for this shoe, does any one have any ideas?" Gordo asked.  
  
"You know, to be honest with you, we have had a scattered few, but not that you mention it, Elizabeth did mention an idea the other day that I would have otherwise passed, but now maybe you should retell your idea," the older man said as he looked at Elizabeth.  
  
Elizabeth looked up from her paper. "Um, I don't know if you really want to hear it. It isn't that good."  
  
"Nonsense! Tell it. David over here is the filming genius, we are the creative geniuses. Say your idea," the older man encouraged.  
  
"Um, well," Lizzie started. She was determined to get this over by that point. "For the Frontier Glaciers, I thought we could have a picture of a boat," she said thinking quickly.  
  
"No, Elizabeth, I believe it involved a wagon. You have to stop drinking so much coffee in the morning. As a matter of fact, Elizabeth, you are in charge of this project. You and David can work together and create something marvelous," the older man said.  
  
"Do you really think that is a good idea?" Lizzie said.  
  
"Of course! You are so creative and you two are young and spunky. You should be thrilled! In fact, why don't we start today? Lizzie, you have been waiting for an opportunity like this. You are the head of this marketing project and whatever you say goes . . .with my consent, of course. What do you say?" the older man asked.  
  
Lizzie was speechless, which the man took as a yes. "Good! David, this is Elizabeth McGuire. For the next few months, you two will be working on this project together. Now that all this is settled, let's have lunch. Elizabeth, you and David can work out a schedule."  
  
Soon, everyone was out of the room, except Gordo and Lizzie. Both were overwhelmed by the recent events.  
  
Breaking the silence, Gordo said, "Well, your boss seems to really like you."  
  
"Yeah. Mr. Ivey is a nice man. Listen, if you don't want to work on this together, I would understand," Lizzie started.  
  
"No, no, this is a challenge. We used to be best friends who have a past, and it is nonsense that we can't make this strictly professional now that we are partners," Gordo said.  
  
"Strictly professional," Lizzie echoed.  
  
"Yep. So, what should our schedule be like?"  
  
"Well, Mr. Ivey has made this my only project at the moment, so I guess my hours are very flexible," Lizzie said, finally taking in this reality.  
  
"This is my only project as well. I supposed we should meet and work together everyday," Gordo said.  
  
"Okay. Do you mind if we work at your office? My office if just kind of hectic," Lizzie said. Strictly professional it would be it seemed. Gordo was handling this situation extremely well.  
  
"That is fine. Let's start tomorrow. Here is my address. Come when you are ready," Gordo said as he started to get up. He handed Lizzie his business card. Lizzie started to stand as well. "You hungry?" he suddenly asked.  
  
"Me? Yeah, a little," Lizzie responded.  
  
"You want to get something to eat?" Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie smiled. "Sure. My day at the office is through anyway."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo got their stuff and headed outside. "No offence, but you have a very interesting office," Gordo said.  
  
"No arguments there. We are incredibly unorganized and say one thing and do another. That meeting actually went to way most meetings go. . .Ivey finds people to handle things for him," Lizzie explained.  
  
"You want to take my car or yours?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Actually, I take the bus, so I guess we will take yours," Lizzie said.  
  
"Okay." Lizzie followed Gordo as they walked to his car. They got in decided to go to a pizza place. They ordered their food.  
  
"So, Elizabeth," Gordo said.  
  
"God, please, call me Lizzie." Lizzie said.  
  
"Okay, fine. So, Lizzie, how are you?" Gordo asked.  
  
She knew this strictly business thing would not work out. It was only a matter of time before someone got curious of the other.  
  
"I am fine. Very busy, but well. How are you?"  
  
"Well. I am also pretty busy with documentaries and everything. How is Miranda?"  
  
"Good. She and I are still really good friends. She really seems happy."  
  
"That is good. Are you happy?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Yeah, I can honestly say I am happy. You know, it took a while, but I think I am close to happiness," Lizzie said.  
  
"That is good. Are you still with Ethan?"  
  
Lizzie nodded her head. "We are engaged."  
  
*(*(*(*(*  
  
A/N-Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- I don't have much to say except I hope you "entered" the contest for Jeremy's Secrets. (Look at A/N for Ch. 15 for more information.) Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially Princess Pandora, who reviewed all four chapters up so far. Anyway, enjoy chapter five.  
Chapter Five  
  
Gordo raised his eyebrow in interest. "Engaged, huh? I thought you too would be married with two children by now."  
  
Lizzie laughed nervously. She wanted to change the subject. "What about you? You married?"  
  
Gordo's eyes shifted from her to the wall and he stared at the wall for few seconds as he thought of her question. The truth sounded so miserable compared to her engagement. "Yeah, well no, I am engaged." Gordo lied.  
  
"Ooh, do I know her?" Lizzie asked, trying to sound interested.  
  
"Probably not. She is from Boston."  
  
"Ahh," Lizzie said and she smiled. "What does she do for a living?"  
  
Gordo wished he never started this big fat lie. "Well, she lives in Boston and works for an insurance company."  
  
"So the relationship is long distance?" Lizzie thought to herself, not really realizing she said that aloud.  
  
"Yeah, its long distance, but it has been working for about three years now, so I don't expect a break up anytime soon."  
  
"What is her name?"  
  
"Her name? Um, Her name is Rachel Jacoby." This name was the first name he could think of.  
  
The pizza came, and Lizzie and Gordo ate their pizza while they continued to talk about small stuff. In the end, they agreed to meet at his office everyday at ten, and departed soon after. Keeping this professional was going to be hard, they both know, but maybe it wasn't as impossible to get the work done as they assumed.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo departed after lunch and they both returned to work. At work, she asked if Mr. Ivey would let her work at his office. Mr. Ivey agreed, under the circumstanced that she kept him updated on the progress they made and that they could come to meetings once a week. Lizzie thought those terms were manageable, so she went to her office and started to come up with ideas. She had to stay at work for another four hours. She soon found that it was hard to think about work, considering the meeting of Gordo. In her opinion, he looked hotter than ever, and for some reason, she seemed as if she was somewhat jealous of this Rachel Jacoby from Baltimore. Meeting him only made her more uncertain about the wedding.  
  
She needed reassurance, so she called Miranda.  
  
"You will never guess who I am working with," Lizzie said.  
  
"The Easter Bunny?"  
  
"No, worse. Gordo! I haven't seen him since I broke up with him, Miranda!"  
  
"My goodness gracious! When do you see him?"  
  
"I saw him today. I have to see him everyday. This is going to be awkward."  
  
"Does Ethan know?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Well, what was meeting him like?"  
  
"Strange, we were both really surprised."  
  
"What is he like? I haven't seen him in a while."  
  
"Oh, Miranda, you are going to kill me for saying this, but he is so cute. I don't know why I even broke up with him."  
  
"Not this again. Lizzie, we have been over this, you do not like Gordo, you like Ethan. You are having doubts."  
  
"If I am having doubts, how come I have them so often?"  
  
"That is what you do when you get married. Listen, I have to go now, but maybe you should call Ethan and tell him."  
  
"Maybe. Thank you, Miranda, you are such a good friend."  
  
"Well, you know we will always be there for each other."  
  
"From birth to earth?"  
  
Lizzie smiled. This was a routine Miranda and Lizzie started saying in high school. "From womb to tomb." Lizzie hung up.  
  
Lizzie then dialed Ethan's phone number. After about three rings, his secretary picked up. Lizzie actually liked this secretary.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Joanne? This is Lizzie. Is Ethan there?"  
  
"Hey, Lizzie. Yeah, hold on, let me get him for you."  
  
The line started to play elevator music as Lizzie waited for Ethan to pick up. After about two minutes, Lizzie finally heard, "Lizzie, hey! How are you?"  
  
"Good. Listen, um I was hoping that after work, you could come over to my apartment and order a pizza or something and watch a movie."  
  
"Um, sure, Liz. What time would you like me to come?" Ethan said, he sounded a little surprised.  
  
"I don't know I guess around seven. You bring the movie and I'll provide the pizza."  
  
"It is a deal. I will see you at seven, Lizzie. Bye, I love you!" Ethan hung up.  
  
Lizzie chickened out. Why was she so worried to tell Ethan? This was not a big deal and Ethan trusts her. Lizzie figured she would just tell him tonight at her apartment and she decided to call it a day at work and left early. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Heehee Update much? I think not. I am trying to work this story out in my head and thinking of what direction I want it to go in.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Lizzie walked into her apartment and put her stuff down. She took a long bath and thought about the day. She could not believe she had to work with Gordo. She was dreading every confrontation and every word. She hated how things were left off with her and him before the confrontation. She hated how she liked Ethan and lied to Gordo all because of Ethan. Gordo probably hated Ethan. Oh, wait, Gordo was engaged himself. She was probably beautiful and perfect for Gordo.  
  
After she got out of the bath, she got dressed in casual clothes and waited for Ethan to come. A few minutes after seven, she heard a knock on the door. It was Ethan with the pizza.  
  
"Hey, Liz! So, what movie are we watching?" Ethan said as he walked into the apartment.  
  
"I thought we would watch 'Bambi.'"  
  
"Bambi? Nice. That is the one with the deer, right?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Cool! I love Thumper!"  
  
Lizzie smiled.  
  
A few minutes later, they sat down at the dining room table and ate the pizza, as they were eating the pizza, Lizzie decided she would tell him. This is no big deal, right?  
  
"So, uh, how was your day, Ethan?"  
  
"Aw, Liz! How sweet of you to ask! My day was pretty good. I missed you, though, babe. What about you?"  
  
"Well," Lizzie started. What was she going to say next? "I, uh, have a new assignment for an advertisement that should keep me busy for the next few months."  
  
"Really? Cool. New shoe?"  
  
"Yeah, as a matter of fact, we also have a new director for the advertisers."  
  
"Oh?" Ethan said as took another slice of pizza.  
  
"Yeah. In fact, you will never believe who the director is."  
  
"Steven Spielberg?" Ethan guessed.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then whom?"  
  
"David Gordon," Lizzie mumbled unclearly.  
  
"David Gordon? How do I know that name?" Ethan said as he thought about this. "Gordo?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"No way! That is so strange."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Have you seen him yet?"  
  
"Yeah. I saw him today. In fact, I am supposed to see him everyday to work on the advertisement."  
  
"And you can't get out of it?" Ethan asked.  
  
"No. But it doesn't matter. Everything will be on a business level. It will be like we just met, in fact."  
  
"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie! If there is one thing I have learned as a businessman, it is this: business always becomes personal," Ethan said.  
  
"Well, this will be as businesslike as possible."  
  
Ethan smiled, "Okay, babe. Just don't develop a crush on him or something. Who knows, maybe you can invite him to our wedding if things go well between the two of you."  
  
"Don't count your blessings."  
  
"Why? Is he still mad about you or something?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. I just think things would be sort of awkward."  
  
"Yeah, I guess that is understandable. But, just promise me you won't fall for him and this is going to be hard for you, but dress as unattractively as possible everyday when you see him."  
  
Lizzie smiled. "I will try."  
  
"Okay," Ethan said as he got up and took both of their plates. "Let's start the movie."  
  
"Okay."  
  
()()()()()()  
  
A/N: REVIEW! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, so with all this time now that summer is finally here, I figured I owed you and myself an update for now. As I am writing this, I notice fanfiction.net is on a wee bit of a frizz, but anyway, I hope they fix that soon.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
A few days later in Gordo's Office. . .  
  
"So, what are you trying to say, Gordo? This commercial needs to apply to all sexes, Gordo. Not just males. We now need to attract female consumers as well," Lizzie said.  
  
"So, are you saying we should make the advertisement more feminine?"  
  
Lizzie thought about this, "Well, no. I was thinking it could just have some sort of flare that could apply to females, while still reeling in males."  
  
"Have any ideas?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Do I have any ideas?!" Lizzie exclaimed, "What do you think I have been doing for the past few days?"  
  
"Yeesh! Excuse me! No need to be so touchy!" Gordo said at the easily agitated Lizzie, who had been up a lot of hours trying to figure this thing out, on top of planning a wedding. To make things worse, Ethan was not helping much in the planning department. He made it clear that the plans were up to Lizzie. He would be there for the actual events, but the planning was up to her.  
  
Lizzie sighed, "I am sorry, Gordo. It is not your fault. I guess I have been under a lot of stress with this and the wedding and everything."  
  
"Oh, I understand. I am sorry. Maybe you should take a day or two off from this and just sleep and relax and stuff," Gordo suggested.  
  
Lizzie yawned, "Possibly. I mean, how are your wedding plans coming along?"  
  
"Huh?" Gordo asked, then he remembered that he told her that he was engaged.  
  
"You know, your wedding? Are you helping with the planning and stuff?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I am helping with most things," Gordo lied.  
  
"Oh? That is good. When are you planning on having your wedding?" Lizzie asked, as she made herself comfortable on the couch in the office by taking her shoes off and putting her feet on the couch.  
  
"Uh, I don't know. We both agreed that the engagement would be long," Gordo said, prolonging the lie. He had a feeling that this lying would backfire.  
  
"Really? You know, that is a good plan. Ethan and I are also planning a longer engagement, like for at least another nine months or so," Lizzie said, sleepily as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Oh, okay," Gordo said.  
  
"Yeah, hey maybe we could all go to dinner sometime on like a double date," Lizzie said, not really realizing what she was saying.  
  
"Maybe," Gordo said, but Lizzie didn't respond, for she had fallen asleep in his office. Gordo decided not to wake her up, and just work a little on his computer while she slept.  
  
A few hours later, Gordo realized it was about time to wrap things up for the day, so he shut down everything in his office, and woke Lizzie up, but she wouldn't budge. She stayed, even after Gordo made several attempts to wake her up.  
  
"Just take me home," Lizzie mumbled without opening her eyes.  
  
"Uh, okay," Gordo said, not really paying attention to her. He helped her sit up on the couch and put her shoes on. He then put his arm around her, and helped her stand up, with the intention of helping her to her car, but she looked to tired to drive, so he put her in his car, and since he didn't know where she lived, he didn't know what else to do except take her to his apartment.  
  
She slept through the car ride and Gordo walked her to his apartment and dropped her on his couch. He set her purse on the coffee table. He wondered if she even clued in that she moved at all. He went to his closet and took a blanket out of there, and placed it on top of Lizzie, and just let her be there, while he did other stuff.  
  
Gordo figured he should probably call Ethan to let him know where Lizzie was if he wanted to pick her up or something. Since Gordo and Ethan didn't regularly talk to each other and Gordo did not have talk to Ethan, he did not have Ethan's phone number. Gordo decided this was a good enough reason to go through Lizzie's purse to get the phone number. He found her cell phone, and went through the list of numbers banked. Ethan's cell phone number was listed, and Gordo called the number.  
  
"Hello?" Ethan asked when he picked up.  
  
"Ethan? Um, hi, this is Gordo," Gordo whispered.  
  
"Gordo? Sup, buddy?" Ethan said.  
  
"Well, Lizzie fell asleep today, and since I didn't know where she lived she ended up here," Gordo said.  
  
"She is with you?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Yeah, but she is sleeping on the couch," Gordo said.  
  
"Oh, okay," Ethan said. "Well, thanks for calling and telling me that."  
  
"Wait! Do you want to pick her up or something?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Uh," Ethan said and he could almost hear him scratching his head. "Actually, she can stay there with you."  
  
"You don't want to pick her up?"  
  
"Nah. I trust you with her to take good care of her," Ethan said and he hung up. Gordo hung up, kind of taken aback that Ethan didn't want to pick her up.  
  
Gordo ate dinner and cleaned up his messy apartment a little so when Lizzie woke up the apartment would look tidy. Gordo wasn't used to having company.  
  
Once everything looked decent, Gordo retired to his bedroom and watched television for a few hours, and eventually fell asleep.  
  
At about two o'clock in the morning, Gordo heard a scream come from his living room. Gordo ran and went to check on Lizzie. All Lizzie could see was a shadow of a person "Where am I?" Lizzie asked, obviously scared.  
  
()()()()()()  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to write the next chapter! Please review! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I am sorry it took me so long to update this story. Right now, my computer is being incredibly obnoxious. I do not own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Gordo turned on the lights to the living room.  
  
"Gordo?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's me."  
  
Lizzie looked around, "Where am I?"  
  
Gordo smiled, "You are in my apartment."  
  
"How did I end up here?" Lizzie asked as she sat up.  
  
"You fell asleep while we were working."  
  
"Oh?" Lizzie said, still confused as to why she was in his apartment.  
  
"You were so tired, that when i tried to wake you up, you wouldn't budge."  
  
"Oh," Lizzie said and she yawned, "What time is it?"  
  
"Its a little after two in the morning."  
  
"Oh," Lizzie said and she stood up and yawned again, "Well, thanks, Gordo. You're a real pal. I best be going home now, though," Lizzie said. but she was still tired, and fell back on the couch.  
  
"I am not sure that is such a good idea. You are sleeping here for the night, and you are not allowed to argue," Gordo said and he walked over to her and pulled the covers back over her.  
  
"No, no, I should be in my own apartment. I shouldn't be here. Besides, what would Ethan think if he found out?"  
  
"He already knows."  
  
"How?" Lizzie asked, confused.  
  
"I called him, and he said it was fine with him. Lizzie, it's two AM and you need to get some sleep. Come on, tomorrow I will take you to yor car, and we will call it a day."  
  
"You called him?" Lizzie said.  
  
"Uh, yeah. What? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No," Lizzie said, "No. What did he say exactly?"  
  
Gordo sighed, "He just thanked me and asked me to take good care of you."  
  
"Oh," Lizzie said, but somehow she looked unsettled.  
  
"Something wrong?" Gordo said, as he sat next to her on the couch.  
  
Lizzie looked at Gordo, and looked back down, "No, nothing is wrong. In fact, everything is going great. Why wouldn't it be? I mean, I have a boyfriend who cares and trusts me," Lizzie said, on the brink of tears.  
  
"That is right. You are very lucky to have Ethan," Gordo said.  
  
"Yes, very lucky. He is the man of my dreams. He always has been."  
  
Gordo winced, "I am not sure you are having this discussion with the right person. You know, considering you dumped me for Ethan and all."  
  
"Oh, Gordo! I am so sorry! I thought you forgave me for that!"  
  
"I did. It happened over four years ago."  
  
"So you have forgiven me?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Are you glad we broke up?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yeah," Gordo lied.  
  
Lizzie looked at Gordo for a minute, "It would have probably happened eventually, us breaking up," Lizzie said.  
  
"Oh, why do you say that?" Gordo asked curiously.  
  
"Well, first of all, our vibrations were all wrong," Lizzie said.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"You know, the vibes we get from each other and the way we communicate and stuff," Lizzie explained.  
  
"Hmm, you know, I never thought about it like that. I thought our vibrations were great, actually."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo blushed, realizing what was just said.  
  
"Well, you know what I mean. I thought we were perfect for each other."  
  
"So did I," Lizzie said.  
  
"What?" Gordo said, confused.  
  
"I thought we were perfect for each other, too."  
  
"Then why did you go to Ethan?"  
  
"Well, what I thought was perfect just wasn't. I thought we were going to end up together and get married at some point."  
  
"So did I."  
  
"But I blew it. I knew someone would blow the fuse soon though."  
  
"Was I not good enough for you or something?"  
  
"No, no. It wasn't that. Truthfully, and no offense, but I got so tired of..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Lizzie was trying to conjure up a way to say this without hurting Gordo's feelings, "I just got so tired of dating just one person without the experience of dating more."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Does that make sense?"  
  
"Yeah, it makes perfect sense. You wanted more adventure and experience. I can't blame you."  
  
"Thanks for being so understanding."  
  
Gordo arose from the couch, "Where are you going?"  
  
"To bed. It's almost two-thirty, and I need some rest. So do you. See you in the morning, Lizzie," Gordo said and he walked into his room and shut the door. He leaned against the door for a moment.  
  
He could not believe he had just had that conversation with Lizzie about all this. Maybe this was good. Maybe this would provide some closure to the whole thing.   
  
But, if it was supposed to provide some sort of closure, how come he still felt something was missing.  
  
On the other side of the door, Lizzie let out a small sigh. What had she done? What had she said? That was all crap. What was all that vibration nonsense? Why was she so insensitive to Gordo's feelings. She was young at the time, and thought she had learned so much from her experience with cheating on Gordo. If she had grown up, though, how come she still felt like a child?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry the chapter is so short. I will update soon! Please review! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I know I say this every single time I start a new chapter, but I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I got no reviews. :(  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
A week later, Lizzie and Gordo's project was becoming more and more clear. They each had a few ideas and exchanged them with each other.  
  
Two weeks later, they were taking a vacation from work, and doing their own thing. Gordo was working on a script while Lizzie caught up with sleeping and worked on her wedding.  
  
One day, Lizzie was going to have lunch with Ethan, and she walked into his office with some take-out. Unfortunately, she walked in on Ethan and another woman making out.  
  
"Ethan!" Lizzie screamed.  
  
Ethan jumped up and looked at Lizzie, "Lizzie!"  
  
Lizzie glared at him, "What's going on here?"  
  
"Who is she?" the other woman asked.  
  
"She's uh. . ." Ethan said.  
  
"I am his fiancée!" Lizzie said.  
  
The woman's eyes widened, "What! Ethan! You never told me you were engaged!"  
  
Ethan was speechless.  
  
"Well, Ethan, I really thought you loved me!" Lizzie said.  
  
"Lizzie!" Ethan cried.  
  
"Ethan, I am sorry, but I can't marry a cheater!" Lizzie said and she threw the food at him and stormed out of his office.  
  
Lizzie angrily walked to her car; half hoping that Ethan would run after her saying they weren't making out, but that didn't happen. As soon as Lizzie got into her car, and sat there with her head buried in the steering wheel. She was crying.  
  
How could Ethan do this to her? Was she just not good enough for him?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gordo was in his apartment, working on a screen play for a movie he was writing. This was his first attempt at writing a script, but he liked the story line.  
  
It was called, "The Winner Takes it All," and it was about a girl, Laura, and a boy, Daniel, who had been best friends all their life. Daniel and Laura even grew up and ended up dating each other at one point. Laura cheated on Daniel, however, with Ian, and Daniel and Laura had lost contact. A few years later, Daniel and Laura ran into each other, and Laura was engaged to Ian. Laura and Daniel had to work together on a project, and somehow, Laura would fall in love with Daniel again and they would live happily ever after.  
  
It was autobiographical in a sense, all except the ending. Gordo could only hope that Lizzie felt the same way he did.  
  
As much as Gordo always thought he hated Lizzie after what she did to him, once he saw him, he couldn't find it in his heart to hate her. He never could. In fact, he was falling back in love with her.  
  
Gordo was writing it when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Gordo?" Lizzie's voice answered, weakly.  
  
"Lizzie?" Gordo said, sounding worried, "Are you okay?"  
  
"C-can I come over?"  
  
"Sure," Gordo answered.  
  
"I'll be right over," Lizzie said.  
  
Lizzie hung up the phone. Gordo wondered and worried about Lizzie. Was she okay.  
  
A few minutes later, Gordo greeted a sobbing Lizzie at his door. He let her come in and they sat on his couch.  
  
"Can I get you anything?" Gordo asked, "Coffee? Water? Some beer perhaps?" he joked, but Lizzie didn't laugh.  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
Lizzie sniffed, "It's Ethan."  
  
"What about Ethan?"  
  
"Ethan has been cheating on me," Lizzie said.  
  
"Aw, Lizzie. I'm sorry," Gordo said, but he wasn't really all that sorry. He was only sorry that Lizzie had to go through all that pain.  
  
"I feel so worthless. Was I just not good enough for him?" Lizzie said, through her sobs.  
  
Gordo knew how she felt. He had been through the same thoughts when Lizzie did this to him, "Of course you are good enough for him. In fact, you are too good for him," he said and he rubbed her shoulder.  
  
"I thought Ethan and I would last forever," Lizzie said.  
  
"Well, if its any consolation, I thought you and I would last forever," Gordo said. He didn't really think about it before he said it. It just came out.  
  
Lizzie realized what he was saying and that she did the same thing to him in the past, "I guess this is some sort of touché for you me or something."  
  
"I didn't mean it like that," Gordo said, "I just meant that forever sometimes isn't as long as you hoped."  
  
Lizzie called down a little, "I guess. I just didn't have any idea that he was cheating. He never had any hints or anything."  
  
"Lizzie, don't feel bad about this. He is the one who should be feeling bad. Ethan doesn't deserve you."  
  
"Yeah, but I feel so worthless. I mean, I don't know if I will ever get married."  
  
"I don't know about that," Gordo reasoned. He hoped to be the groom.  
  
"Yeah, but who would want to marry me?"  
  
"A lot of people would love to marry you, Lizzie."  
  
Lizzie looked up at Gordo, "You think so?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Lizzie smiled, "Thanks, Gordo. Your fiancée one lucky girl."  
  
Suddenly, Gordo wished he hadn't lied about that, "Um, well, actually, I'm not engaged."  
  
"What?" Lizzie said, "I thought you said you were engaged!"  
  
"Well," Gordo said, as he blushed, "I made it up."  
  
Lizzie said nothing.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lizzie. It was just that your life seemed so perfect compared to mine."  
  
"Well, now it isn't," Lizzie said.  
  
Gordo smiled, "yeah, but given the situation, I don't feel too good about it."  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie said, "Neither do I. I hate Ethan."  
  
"Join the club."  
  
Lizzie laughed, and looked at Gordo. She searched his eyes, which were looking at her. Suddenly, she felt attracted to Gordo, like she used to when they were dating. In fact, ever since she saw him, she felt like she had some sort of crush on him that would be harmless because they were both in strong relationships. Now, however, it was becoming clear that she liked him.  
  
She leaned in, hesitantly, but when Gordo leaned in as well, she didn't stop, and slowly, their lips touched, and they kissed for a few seconds.  
  
Gordo, who was confused, pulled away, "Lizzie, we shouldn't do this."  
  
"Why not?" Lizzie said, feeling even more rejected.  
  
Gordo looked at her, and could tell that she felt hurt, "It's just not right. You are vulnerable right now."  
  
Lizzie shook her head, "No, Gordo, I know exactly what I am doing." With that, she leaned back in, and Gordo went with it again.  
  
As their lips touched again, it felt like electricity was going through both of their bodies. The kiss deepened and Gordo pulled Lizzie closer to him. Lizzie didn't stop Gordo when he slipped his tongue in her mouth. Gordo pulled Lizzie on top of him, with her left hand on his chest, and right hand in his hair. They kissed, both not really knowing what was happening, but neither of them wanting to stop. Both entangled with their own problems and issues, let go in these passionate moments.  
  
Both of them were aware that what they were doing was wrong, and something that would complicate them professionally, but since neither of them pulled away, they continued to make out.  
  
They didn't do anything except make out, but it was something that would alter their friendship.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Did you like it? There was finally a little L/G action. You want more soon? Please review, because their will definitely be some more fluff and stuff coming up. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! It means a lot to me! Sorry it has taken me so long to update. This chapter is so short, I am so sorry.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
After about ten minutes of making out, Gordo pulled away, "Wait, Lizzie. What are we doing here?" he asked.  
  
Lizzie sat back and looked at him. He was right. She felt embarrassed for acting the way she did. "I'm sorry, Gordo. I don't know what got into me."  
  
Gordo shook his head, "No, no. I provoked it."  
  
Lizzie bit her bottom lip and looked at Gordo, feeling guilty. "Gordo, I am so sorry. I can't believe I just did that! I mean, I just got out of a serious relationship."  
  
Gordo nodded his head, "Yeah, I understand. So. . .I guess we pretend it never happened?"  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie said, "Nothing ever happened."  
  
"Okay," Gordo said and he looked around, "Do you want to stay here and talk business."  
  
"No," Lizzie said, "No, I should probably get home."  
  
Lizzie stood up and headed for the door. Gordo followed to see her out of the apartment. Once the door closed, both of them sighed and walked away. To pretend like nothing ever happened would be a lie. Something did happen. Both of them felt sparks. Both of them were scared of their own feelings.  
  
That evening, Gordo must have picked up the phone a dozen times to start dialing Lizzie's number, but he stopped himself. Nothing ever happened.  
  
Across town, Lizzie was thinking the same thing. What made her go to Gordo in the first place? It wasn't like he was a good friend anymore or anything. Why was it that every day she looked forward to work because she would be working with Gordo? She was supposed to be in love with Ethan. She wasn't though. Maybe Ethan's cheating helped her find out who she really loved. Was it love, though? Was she in love with Gordo? Doesn't the person have to like you back to be in love technically?  
  
Lizzie was thinking about a lot. She felt so ashamed of herself. Why did she kiss Gordo when he obviously didn't feel what she felt? They were getting along so well, this would probably ruin everything. Yeah, they were supposed to forget anything happened, but it wasn't easy. Her potential future happened.   
  
Now, she was too embarrassed to face him. This would probably put strain on the project. Lizzie had to think, and she had to think fast.  
  
When her vacation was over, and she had to go back, she decided what she thought would be best.  
  
She walked into her building and went straight to Mr. Ivey's office and said firmly, trying to hold back her tears and anguish, "Mr. Ivey, with all due respect sir, I quit."  
  
"What?" Mr. Ivey said, "But Ms. McGuire, we need you!"  
  
"Sir, its nothing against you," Lizzie said, "Its my own fault."  
  
"But you will ruin the campaign!"  
  
"Mr. Ivey," Lizzie said, "You don't understand! I can't explain it, but I can't work here any longer. Give the campaign to someone who deserves it, okay?"  
  
"What about David Gordon?"  
  
"Tell him the truth. Tell him I can't forget!"  
  
Lizzie stormed out of the office and building, and when no one saw her she broke down in tears.  
  
A/N: I am sorry this was so short. Also, I am sorry this didn't really have any fluff. Have patience and review please! 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Oh, look at macdeniken. Look at how she is updating!! Thanks for the reviews. They really were a surprise to me because I was trying to decided whether or not to update this or continue this story. . .and then I decided well, if one person is still reading this, its worth it to me to keep writing it. The updates may still be a little slow, but I am working on it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
~Gordo~  
  
Gordo didn't know what to do with this. He figured he would wait until work started again for things to go back to normal, but that never happened because the day he was going to go back to work was the day the Killian Company called. In fact, Mr. Ivey personally called Gordo that morning and told him that Elizabeth had quit her job.  
  
"What?" Gordo said, not knowing what to make of this.  
  
"She just said she couldn't handle it. It was a shame, really. She was such a great girl."  
  
"Did she give a reason?"  
  
"No," Mr. Ivey said, "She did tell me to tell you that she can't forget."  
  
Gordo sighed, "So is the project off?"  
  
"No! No! We can't afford to lose this. What will end up happening is that you will have a new partner."  
  
Somehow, this didn't appeal to Gordo, "Um, Mr. Ivey, I don't want another partner."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't think it would be fair to Miss McGuire if I had a new partner."  
  
"What are you trying to say, Mr. Gordon?"  
  
"I can work on it by myself."  
  
"You would be willing to do that?"  
  
"We have been working on this project for quite a while, and I think I can finish it by myself."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah," Gordo said.  
  
"All right," Mr. Ivey gave in, "Just remember to report back to us every week, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Gordo said and after they said goodbye, they both hung up.  
  
Gordo didn't really know what to say about all of this. He wished he could call Lizzie and ask her what was going on, but when he tried calling her, a recorded message said that the line was disconnected. Great, he thought, Lizzie was going to drastic lengths to avoid him.  
  
A part of Gordo wished he could take that night they kissed away, but another part of him had to admit he was glad it happened. It made him realize that he had to get over life and that life had to go on. . .without Lizzie. Lizzie obviously didn't want him and he had to learn to live with that. He had to go out in the world and start dating. This would be good for him. At least this woman would love and respect him and not cheat on him. It would be hard, but he would have to face the facts: Lizzie wasn't in love with him anymore.  
  
~~~  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
Lizzie went home that day in tears. She had to face the facts: She still loved Gordo. She had never stopped loving him. Once Lizzie got home, she sat down and thought about recent events. She was set to marry Ethan Craft, then her ex-boyfriend shows up and she works with him on a project and then catches Ethan cheating on her, and then finds herself making out with her ex-boyfriend. It was as if someone was trying to send her a message. What was that message? Was the message trying to tell her to give up on guys? Was it to tell her that there is no such thing as monogamy? Or, was it more specific? Was it fate that Gordo showed up when Lizzie was having doubts about her relationship with Ethan? Was it destiny that they kissed the night before after all these years? Was it some sort of sign that work would bring them together for this project? Probably, she thought. However, when fate opened its doors for her, she slammed them shut permanently.  
  
Lizzie didn't know which was worse, the way she behaved when she kissed Gordo or the way she behaved after they kissed. It was all so confusing.  
  
Lizzie didn't know how to fix anything. She felt helpless and out of control. She decided she needed a change and she needed it fast. So, instead of sitting in her apartment waiting for someone to help her misery, she decided to move away.  
  
Lizzie didn't more far, she just moved about an hour away from her old apartment. It was just enough to start a new life without totally losing her identity.  
  
After moving into her new apartment, she started looking for a job. She finally found a job at a discount bookstore at the information desk. She liked her job, though. She was able to see the whole store at her desk and met fascinating people through her work.  
  
Ultimately, she decided, what she really liked about it was that she didn't have to worry about guys. She was taking a break from guys until she felt she was ready. It would be her first time being single since high school, but she decided to try and enjoy the experience.  
  
After a month or so or working at the store, she had established herself with a new social life and a new group of friends. The girl that worked in the Starbucks in the bookstore was her new "work" friend and she rarely talked to her family and friends back in LA. In fact, the only person she really kept up with was Miranda, and even that wasn't very often. They had only seen each other twice in the past month, because Lizzie refused to go back to LA anytime soon in fear of the trauma.  
  
Lizzie figured that Gordo had moved on with his life and other projects and tried her best to forget about him, but struggled. Every action she witnessed and idea she had reminded her of Gordo in some way or another. They had too much of a history together to forget anything.  
  
She tried not to make a big deal about it. In fact, she practically told no one any details about her past and when asked, she sometimes lied about it. "The city was too dirty," she would say, or "I needed a change."  
  
She didn't know really how badly she missed Gordo until it was right in front of her. Approximately four months after she moved away, Lizzie was spending one of her Saturday evenings by herself in her apartment watching a Lifetime Original Movie and eating fat-free frozen chocolate yogert. The movie was about a child who could die any day now, and because of this, her mother never let her have any friends. In the movie, the child made a secret friend, and when the child had collapsed, Lifetime started to show a commercial.  
  
Because of her past, Lizzie wasn't a huge fan of commercials. However, since she wanted to see if the child would live, she stayed on the channel to wait for the movie. One of the commercials struck her hard. It was a commercial for Killian Glaciers that Lizzie had never seen before. In fact, the whole commercial was what she and Gordo planned on doing. She watched in amazement as the thirty second commercial played. It started with a little girl with her mother and a wagon. The scene in which Lizzie had been playing in her mind for a long time. She never saw it as a commercial, but as a commercial, it looked perfect.  
  
Gordo must have worked on the project, Lizzie thought, for he was the only one who knew exactly how she wanted the commercial to play, shot by shot, and frame by frame. It was weird to watch it, and for a second, Lizzie thought she was dreaming, but then found out that this wasn't a dream. It was real.  
  
Gordo stayed on that project, and even if she treated him like scum, he kept her ideas and made them happen. Gordo did that for her.  
  
Lizzie watched the last few minutes of the movie, but was no longer able to concentrate on the movie. She was too busy thinking about the commercial. What was she supposed to do now? Call him and thank him? Apologize? Ask him why he did that?  
  
She wanted to talk to him, but could find nothing to say without feeling like an idiot. At the end of the night, Lizzie decided that she should let it be and stop reading too much into the idea of using her idea. He probably just didn't have anytime to think of another idea.  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: I can't make any promises as to when the next update will be, but I can try my best to update soon. Thanks, and if you feel compelled to review or something, I would appreciate it. 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I was thinking about this story the other day because as it turns out, Killian is actually a name of a company. How weird is that? How naïve am I? Anyway, Happy New Year!  
  
Also, this is the lamest chapter ever. Sorry about it.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
A few more months passed by nonchalantly. Every now and then, Lizzie would be watching TV and the Killian commercial would be right there in front of her. Most of the times she would turn it off, but every now and then, it would make her cry. It made her think of the past and the mistakes she had made. What was the mistake? Breaking up with Gordo for Ethan? Breaking up with Ethan? Falling in love with Gordo? Leaving Gordo? Kissing Gordo? There were countless things she would have done differently, but she couldn't decide how she wanted them done.  
  
Sometimes, to let some emotions out, she would write letters to Gordo or Ethan that she knew she wouldn't send. She would say she was sorry to both of them and ask them questions about how they felt and what motivated them do the things they did. She tried, especially with Gordo's letters, to give some sort of explanation for things, but it never came out right. She ended up blaming him or being two hard on herself. She couldn't find a happy medium.  
  
She talked to Miranda every month, and by this time, Miranda knew what was going on. "Do you still love him?" she would ask.  
  
"Love who?"  
  
"Gordo."  
  
"I don't know. Have you seen him recently?"  
  
"Yeah. I saw him just the other day. He asked about you."  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"Eh, I guess he is doing all right. He misses you."  
  
"Why? I treated him horribly."  
  
"That's not how he sees it."  
  
"Well, I did."  
  
"Maybe you should call him."  
  
"And what would I say to him? Tell him I am confused right now? And that I love him more than he can ever imagine but I can't be with him because I treated him so badly?"  
  
"I don't know. It probably won't be that bad."  
  
"It will probably be worse."  
  
"Okay. Fine-don't talk to him. Don't do anything."  
  
"That's what I intend to do."  
  
"So I should tell him that you are perfectly happy where you are?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Lizzie, that may not be as easy as you think it is. Gordo still loves you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I wasn't going to say anything, but now I have to. Gordo loves you."  
  
"Wow. Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, he told me the other day."  
  
Lizzie was speechless, "Lizzie? Are you there?"  
  
"Miranda, I have to go. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Lizzie? Lizzie?"  
  
Lizzie hung up. What was she going to do?  
  
~~~  
  
~Gordo~  
  
The next day, Miranda called Gordo.  
  
"Gordo. This is Miranda. This is about Lizzie."  
  
"What about Lizzie?"  
  
"She still loves you, you know."  
  
"What? Did she tell you this?"  
  
"Yeah, she told me on the phone just yesterday. She said that she loves you but she feels like she can't be with you because she feels bad about the way she treated you."  
  
"That is crazy!" Gordo said.  
  
"Yeah, well it's Lizzie. What do you expect?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I thought there was still hope for us."  
  
"Well, maybe there is."  
  
"Yeah, but she won't even tell you where she lives. I think when she left, she was trying to tell me something."  
  
"Oh shut up, Gordo! She was probably just confused and wanted to get away to less confusion."  
  
"Yeah, okay, but if she says she still loves me, isn't she still confused?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, what do you want me to do? I don't know where she lives or her phone number and I am pretty sure she changed her e-mail address. I have lost all communication with her. At least you talk to her!"  
  
"Gordo, I know where she lives. I just don't know her address."  
  
"Well, what good is that going to do?"  
  
"Maybe you can find her."  
  
"You're kidding right? You think I can just drop all my work and look for her? That may take months!"  
  
"Well, I guess you are going to have to wait until Lizzie comes around. That could be years."  
  
Gordo considered this for a minute, "She probably doesn't want to talk to me."  
  
"Make her talk to you. This whole thing is stupid."  
  
"I don't want to make her do anything!"  
  
"Gordo, I am only trying to help. All you need to do is show her that you aren't mad at her and that there is no reason for her to be ashamed or anything because she is only human."  
  
"Do you really think that will work?"  
  
"Well, are you going to go find her?"  
  
"Maybe. Where does she live?"  
  
Miranda told Gordo where Lizzie lived, "Are you going to move there or something?"  
  
"I might. I could use a break from my job, anyway. It's not like I am doing much, anyway."  
  
"Okay. Well, good luck!"  
  
"Thanks. I'll need it."  
  
And that was it. Gordo was going to move closer to Lizzie and try to convince her to be with him.   
  
~~~ 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: It's February! Yay. Celebrate.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
~Gordo~  
  
A few months later, Gordo had moved and was living in the same town as Lizzie. He hadn't found Lizzie yet, but hadn't given up at this point.  
  
Instead of completely quitting his job, Gordo decided he would take some time off and write. At first, he planned on writing a screenplay for a movie he could possibly direct in the future, but when he began to write, the words came out as a novel, so what was supposed to become a script became a novel. It was a love story and he spent most days in his rented apartment writing. After writing about half the story in two weeks, he became stuck with an immense writer's block. After a while, he decided this break would be good for him, as in order to complete the story on paper, he had to finish it in real life.  
  
"Someday," the novel started, "the world will make sense. Every person one meets will become one's ally and every breath one takes will be as innocent as the first. Everything said will not have an effect on everyone and actions will simply be actions. The things that are complicated in today's society will be the easiest to deal with in tomorrow's society. The thought that everyone has someone will eventually diminish and some people will be okay with being lonely. Pressure will only be a scientific term, only to be determined by the greatest minds in science. Love will be a term to describe a thought, not a true feeling.   
  
"Yes, everything will make perfect sense one day. Everything will seem so clear and so perfect until another day, when it all goes back to the way it was. As this happens, everyone will remember what it is like to be truly loved and truly hated. And when it is least expected and when the world is most hated, someone will pose the undying question, "Can this be real?  
  
" 'Can what be real?' another may ask, and the first person will say, 'Can life be real? Can a person really have a soul mate? Can real love always be true?' and the other person will smile, as he thinks he knows the direction you are taking the conversation, and say, 'So you're asking about love, then?' Instead of nodding his head, though, he shakes it stubbornly and says, 'No, this is just as much about life as it is love. Love is life and life is love. Aren't they the same thing?' he will say, passionately and the other person will shrug and say, 'who knows.'  
  
"Sam Hamilton, a twenty-seven-year old journalist in California often thought of this. If he had one personal goal in his life, it was to find the answers to all his questions about life and love. He hadn't found them yet, although he thought he came close once. In fact, he put these goals in the back of his head for a few years until it came to him one morning as he was sitting at work in his cubicle. Where most other writers has pictures of their significant others and drawings made by the people they loved, Sam Hamilton had nothing. He would often stare at these walls and think of something that would cover them, but nothing came to him. It was then that he realized he had nothing. He had nothing to put on his walls and no one to fill his walls with. Perhaps the most important conclusion he came up with that day was that he needed a change in his life. . .a permanent change.  
  
(Later chapter)  
  
"What had Sam accomplished up until this point? What were the fundamentals that made him who he was? Why did he have so much trouble dwelling on the past when he had so much going for him in the future? All of these questions were one-word answers for Sam: Lisa.   
  
"For the first twenty-three years of his life, Sam and Lisa were best friends. Eventually, Sam and Lisa discovered they shared a bond more powerful than friendship and decided to start dating each other. That part of their relationship lasted for over seven years. Sam thought their bond would last forever, for he loved her and thought he gave her his full heart, but apparently that wasn't enough for Lisa. Lisa eventually broke his heart and left her for another man. From that moment on, Sam knew that every kiss he shared was lost; every time they made love was forever gone, and most importantly for Sam, every aspect of their friendship was forgotten.   
  
"Sam knew that he would never again be able to share that love with anyone else. Instead of moving forward and looking for someone to spend the rest of his life on, he focused on his career. The simple thought of Lisa made him shake, even as five years had passed. For as many emotions that he felt negatively for Lisa, the good times they had made up for it. The hardest part of their break-up for Sam was getting over Lisa and convincing himself that Lisa was only a piece of his past.  
  
(later chapter)  
  
"Then, five years after Lisa broke up with him and Sam finally thought he was ready to move on in his life romantically, she appeared again. After Sam earned his promotion, he got his own office and his own personal assistant. He wasn't involved with the interview part for his assistant, so when she walked in, he thought he was going to have a heart attack. There, wearing black pants and a light blue top, was Lisa. His Lisa.  
  
(later chapter)  
  
"The second time she ran away from him, she left him with no conclusion. He was ready to give him full heart to her again, but this time, she never even gave him the chance. This time was different, though. In the few months he was with Lisa again, not only did he rediscover his feelings for her, but also in a way, they became stronger. Sam knew that he couldn't let her run away this time. After thinking about it for a few months, Sam decided he had to find her and keep her. He wasn't going to give up until he found her and he knew that it was all a matter of knowing where to look."  
  
~~~  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
The girl that worked in the Starbucks, Kelly, never figured out why Lizzie wasn't attached romantically. She always tried to get Lizzie to talk about it, but Lizzie's love life remained a shut book, and she tried to keep it as tightly shut as possible.  
  
Kelly also tried to set Lizzie up on blind dates, which Lizzie never liked, and she always said no to Kelly, as she didn't think it was fair. Kelly also tried to invite her to places her friends would go to, and most of the time, Lizzie declined those invitations. She decided she liked the nightlife . . .in her apartment. She spent that time thinking and imagining her life. She tried to block Gordo out of her head, as she did this successfully with Ethan, but it was hard. He would pop into her head when she least expected him too and she found it rather annoying, especially when she was at work, and she found a book that reminded her of Gordo.  
  
She still had regrets about what she did. She didn't want to run away from him, but it was too hard for her to be with him at this point. Also, she was sure that since almost a year had passed since she left, he would most definitely not want to see her.   
  
~~~  
  
A/N: Like always, I will update as soon as possible, but that might not be soon. 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This is another sad little chapter, and I know it's pitiful and everything but just the same, thanks for the patience.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire  
  
~Gordo~  
  
Gordo was sitting at his desk trying to come up with something for his book, but his writer's block was getting in the way. "I need a break," he thought. He hadn't been around this town much and decided maybe it wouldn't hurt him to go somewhere other than the gas station, grocery store, or post office.   
  
Gordo grabbed his keys and got into his car and started driving around the town. It was weird knowing that Lizzie was so close to him, but at the same time so far away. As he drove, he looked around for something to do. There was a movie theatre that he'd never been to, which was strange for him. He usually went to movies at least twice a week in his old town because he enjoyed posting online reviews and occasionally they'd appear in papers. He hadn't done much of that since he got here, though. He hadn't done much of anything other than write the book. He hadn't come up with a title yet, but he had read over it and decided it was worth a shot in trying to publish it. Sure, he was no Nicholas Sparks or Mark Twain when it came to writing novels, but if he never accomplished anything with Lizzie, he figured this novel was an acknowledgement and symbol of them and publishing it for the world to see could possibly provide himself with some closure on the topic.   
  
On this break, Gordo decided he would go out on the town, "It doesn't make sense," he thought to himself, "how two people so right for each other take so long getting together."  
  
There was a Starbucks right by his apartment building and Gordo decided it wouldn't hurt him if he had some hot cocoa to help warm his brain. He entered the Starbucks and got in line. He noticed right in front of him was a girl and a guy. The girl looked vaguely familiar, like she was from his apartment, but he wasn't sure.   
  
"I feel so sorry for her," he couldn't help but over hear the girl in front of her.  
  
"What do you mean? It's her life. She can do what she wants with it," The guy said.  
  
"Yeah, but she seems so miserable," she said.  
  
"Then let her be miserable," he said, and sighed, "Kelly, it isn't your place to meddle in with her business you barely know her."  
  
"I know her better than a lot of people and I know that all she needs is for someone to love her as much as she is capable of loving back."  
  
"What makes you think she is interested in finding someone?"  
  
"Because, Joe," Kelly said, "I see her everyday and when she isn't helping people, she is off wandering near the romance section. It's like she's looking for the book to become her life."  
  
"Well if it makes her happy," Joe said, "leave her alone. I can't believe you are talking to me about this."  
  
"Why not? You are my boyfriend and you asked how I was doing."  
  
"Yeah…" Joe said, "Not how your friend is doing."  
  
"Fine," Kelly said, "I won't talk to you about it anymore."  
  
"Is that a promise?"  
  
Kelly rolled her eyes and said nothing. Gordo didn't know why he found this intriguing. He supposed the fact that he was writing his own book made other people's lives seem so interesting. Whomever Kelly was talking about sounded familiar to Gordo, almost as if he knew that person.  
  
~~~  
  
After hearing the doorbell ring late one night, Lizzie went to go get it. On the other side of the door was the last person she thought she would see.  
  
"Ethan?" she asked.  
  
"Hi, Liz," he said, sheepishly, "Mind if I come in?"  
  
"Sure," Lizzie said, opening the door a little wider, letting her ex-fiancé into the room, "How did you know I was here?"  
  
"I had my office look you up."  
  
"Wow," Lizzie said, "You're office can do everything."  
  
"Yeah," Ethan said, "but that's not why I came."  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes, "You aren't trying to get me to come back, are you?"  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"Ethan!" Lizzie exclaimed, sitting down on her sofa, "We've been through this. You cheated on me and I am not sure I can forgive you."  
  
Ethan starred at Lizzie blankly, "I know."  
  
Lizzie was taken aback slightly with Ethan's words, "You do?"  
  
Ethan nodded his head, "Yeah, I thought about it after you left and I don't think we are right for each other in the long run."  
  
"You don't?" Lizzie asked, somewhat surprised.  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"No," Lizzie said, "In fact, we were probably horrible for each other."  
  
"The worst," Ethan said, "But that's not why I came back."  
  
"Do you want the ring back? Did I not already give that back to you?" Lizzie said, starting to get up.  
  
Ethan laughed, "No, no, Liz. That's not why I am here either."  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
Ethan shrugged, "I don't know. I guess to be your friend. In fact, I want you to keep that ring as a symbol."  
  
"What kind of symbol?"  
  
"A symbol of our friendship."  
  
"Wow. Ethan, are you sure?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? We were friends before we ever started dating and I always thought we made much better friends than anything."  
  
"Then why did you propose?"  
  
Ethan shrugged, "Because I thought once we were married, everything would just come together. I thought you were the perfect girl for me. In many ways, you were."  
  
"Then why…"  
  
"I then realized I was kidding myself and instead of being a good person, I started cheating on you with other women. I would have talked to you about it, but I didn't know how to tell you. You were busy in your own life and I thought I would make things worse."  
  
"Ethan," Lizzie said, "Why are you here?"  
  
"I'm here, Lizzie," Ethan said, "to be your friend."  
  
Lizzie smiled, "Thank you."  
  
Ethan smiled, too, "Now, where's Gordo? I want to congratulate him on how wonderful of a girl he has."  
  
Lizzie's smile soon turned around, "Ethan, I am not with Gordo."  
  
"What?" Ethan said, "But I thought that was who you truly loved."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then where is he?"  
  
"I mean—I did. Right now, I'm not very sure."  
  
"Lizzie," Ethan started, "Does Gordo love you?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then, tell me, Lizzie, what's the problem?" 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Actually, believe it or not, Ethan serves a purpose in this story.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
Ethan stood there waiting for an answer from Lizzie, but Lizzie didn't answer. She'd been asked that question by Miranda as well, but from Ethan it was different. Since when did he have to come in and try to change her lifestyle? Since when was he so smart? It was like him talking about it gave her a new perspective.  
  
He approved. Everyone approved. What was the problem here? She had to answer that.  
  
"I don't know," she said, "I guess I am just scared."  
  
"Why?" Ethan said.  
  
"I guess I'm scared I might hurt him or something."  
  
"Oh," he said, sitting down, "Like you did with him before?"  
  
Lizzie nodded. There was something about Ethan that made her want to be honest. It wasn't like she could trust him or anything, but she had to admit, despite his flaw, he was a good guy. He made mistakes and she of all people should understand. She did the same. Which was probably why she could listen to what he had to say, "I guess I don't want anything to happen. I loved him before and I love him now, but there was a time when I stopped loving him."  
  
"Look, Lizzie," Ethan said, "all I'm trying to say is that maybe you should give him a chance. Don't ruin this, Lizzie. I ruined it once, but I don't want to know that you ruined it without giving it another chance. This would be good for you, Lizzie."  
  
Lizzie sighed. He, like Miranda and her parents and herself, deep inside, was right. She just found it easier hiding from everything because dealing with it was hard, "I don't know," she said, persistently. She still didn't want to blow the opportunity.  
  
"Lizzie," Ethan said, putting his hand on her shoulder, "I could ask you to find Gordo and talk to him, but I can't make you do that," he continued, "But I can tell you the facts. Gordo is also hurting."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Lizzie," Ethan said, "I know for a fact that Gordo has moved away to find you. I know for a fact that Gordo is currently living in this town hoping that he will find you and give you another chance."  
  
Tears developed in Lizzie's eyes. Why was she listening to this? How did he know all this, "How do you know where he is?"  
  
Ethan sighed, "Miranda told me."  
  
"Oh," Lizzie said, "I see. So, Miranda sent you to come talk to me? Is that how it works?"  
  
"No," Ethan said, "That's not at all how it works. She, like me, was very worried about you. You ran away from your own life, Lizzie. Don't you think that's a little harsh?"  
  
"I know," Lizzie said, close to tears, "but I think that's how it is supposed to be. Lizzie has a good thing, Lizzie ruins a good thing…it's all a cycle. I don't know how to break it."  
  
"Lizzie," Ethan said, sighing, "You break it by giving yourself another chance. You break it by giving Gordo a chance. It's all a part of life and figuring out how to deal with it."  
  
Lizzie sunk her head into Gordo's shoulder, letting herself cry, "I know, I know," he said, and she took a deep breath, "And I think maybe now is the time to deal with it."  
  
"That's my girl," he said, and he carefully stood up, "Are you going to be okay? I mean, I have to go home now."  
  
Lizzie nodded her head and smiled, "Yeah, I'll be fine."  
  
"Good night," he said, walking to the door.  
  
"Ethan?" Lizzie called as Ethan pulled her apartment door open, "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome, Liz," and with that, Lizzie heard the door shut and continued to sob her heart out as she decided to sort her mind out. Gordo had followed her out here. He could find her any minute. What would she say?  
  
~~~  
  
~Gordo~  
  
On that same night, Gordo was taking a walk home from catching a late dinner and as he walked toward a building, he could have sworn he saw a familiar person walk out of the building. As he came closer, he realized who it was. He thought about not saying something, and convincing himself that it was a figment of his imagination, but he knew he should say something for his own sake.  
  
"Ethan!" he called, quickening his pace as he walked toward his old friend.  
  
Ethan looked in the direction of his voice being called, and when he saw who it was coming from, he jumped back a little, showing some surprise, "Gor-don! My man! Fancy seeing you here!"  
  
"Yeah, well…" Gordo said. He didn't know what Ethan knew, but he wasn't about to tell him what was going down.  
  
"So, you live here, now?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Yeah," Gordo said, shrugging, "I guess I do."  
  
"Ahh," Ethan said, "It's a nice little city. Small, quaint, far away from your hometown."  
  
Gordo laughed a little. What was Ethan up to, anyway? "Yeah, so what brings you here?"  
  
Ethan shrugged, "Someone told me that I needed to help an old friend, so I came to visit that old friend."  
  
"Hm," Gordo said, not realizing that the old friend might be Lizzie. Gordo wasn't that quick in putting two in two together, even if the two were very obvious. This was a small town. How many people could one person know?  
  
"But, I'm glad I ran into you," Ethan said, nodding his head. Both of them realized that this was pretty awkward, "Hey, Gordo, would you like to have a cup of coffee or something?" Ethan offered, figuring it wouldn't hurt to talk to this guy and see if he could knock some sense into David Gordon as well.  
  
Gordo had to admit he was suspicious of Ethan, although he knew Ethan was harmless, "Sure," he said, "It's good to see some old blood around here."  
  
Ethan nodded his head and they went to find the nearest coffee shop and sat down. To say it was awkward was an understatement. Gordo had no idea what was going on in Ethan's world and Ethan didn't know what he was supposed to know versus what he did know.  
  
"So," Ethan said, "How's life?"  
  
Gordo shrugged, "It goes on."  
  
Ethan nodded his head. He then asked something daring, "So, how's Lizzie?"  
  
Gordo looked at Ethan and then it occurred to him of something. Maybe Ethan was here to see Lizzie. Or maybe Ethan thought that he was now with her or something like that. He could only with they were going out. He would have also accepted the something like that with Lizzie, but it just wasn't happening. "I don't know," Gordo answered honestly.  
  
"You don't?" Ethan asked, "But doesn't she live here?"  
  
So he did know something, Gordo decided. But what? "Yeah, I think she does. But I haven't seen her."  
  
Ethan nodded his head, "That's too bad."  
  
Gordo squinted at Ethan, "Listen, Ethan, I know you are here for a reason. Why are you here?" 


End file.
